Counter-Strike: Ein ganz normaler Spieler
Guten Tag, Vorerst möchte ich einmal klarstellen, dass dies keine gewöhnliche CP, sondern eine Warnung an alle Counter Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) Spieler ist. Ich bitte euch meine Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen. Der Server Ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher CS:GO Zocker und bin täglich mindestens zwei Stunden online. Vor einer Woche haben unsere Ferien angefangen und da ich meistens bis 14 Uhr Nachmittags ausschlafen kann, ist mein Schlafrhythmus dadurch vollkommen gestört. Ich schlafe, wie bereits erwähnt, bis nachmittags und bin danach mit ein paar Freunden draußen. Da ich in meinem Freundeskreis, ungewöhnlicher Weise der einzige bin, dessen Schlafrhythmus gestört ist, kann ich abends nicht schlafen und versuche meine Zeit am Computer zu vertreiben. Ich bin meistens in CS:GO online und suche irgendwelche Server, auf dem sich Leute befinden, da die Server in meiner Favoriten-Liste nachts über immer leer sind. Eines Nachts machte ich eine ungewöhnliche Entdeckung. In meiner Favoriten Liste befand sich ein Server mit einem merkwürdigen Namen: "epacsEoNsIerehT". Der Name weckte meine Interesse und ich wollte schauen, was das für ein Server ist. Da ich diesen Server bislang noch nie bemerkt hatte, war es komisch, dass dieser in meiner Favoriten Liste erschien. "bestimmt nur ein Bug" dachte ich mir. Der Server hatte insgesamt 3 Slots, wobei sich nur 1 Spieler darauf befand. Ich jointe dem Server und machte eine etwas ungewöhnliche Entdeckung. Was er wohl vorhatte? Das Spiel öffnete sich und ich wählte mein Team und meine Waffen aus und fing an rumzulaufen. Hier müsste sich noch jemand befinden, doch ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden. Also schrieb ich im Chat "Hey, are u there!?" Ich bekam zwar keine Antwort, aber ich sah denjenigen plötzlich auf mich zulaufen. Ich zielte sofort auf ihn und schoss ihn an, jedoch gingen die Kugeln durch ihn durch. "Ein Hacker!?" dachte ich mir. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass er gar nicht auf mich zu lief, bzw. mich gar nicht beachtete, sondern ohne ersichtlichen Grund rund um die ganze Karte lief. Ich verfolgte ihn, um zu schauen, was er vorhatte. Er lief um die ganze Karte, immer wieder, mit lauten Schritten, ohne sich um zuschauen oder stehen zu bleiben. Ich fand dies ziemlich komisch, also versuchte ich ihn wieder anzuschreiben. Ich probierte es die ganze Zeit. "Hey, who are u?" "Hallo?? Was genau hast du vor?" "Hablas espanol?" "francais!??" "What the hell are u trying to do there?" Mir wurde es zu blöd und ich verließ den Server und versuchte zu schlafen. Er ging mir jedoch nicht aus dem Kopf. Wer war das? Wieso läuft er ohne Grund rum? Um diese Uhrzeit! ''Als ich mir den Kopf zerbrach, was für einer das war, hörte ich plötzlich ein lautes Knallen aus der Küche. Ich bekam schreckliche Angst, meine Hände fingen an zu zittern und Schweiß überströmte mein Gesicht. "''Was war das? Hatte das etwas mit dem Spieler zu tun? Bin ich plötzlich von Geistern besessen?" Obwohl ich normaler Weise nicht abergläubisch war, fing ich tatsächlich an, mir vorzustellen, ich wäre von Geistern besessen. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen und nachschauen, da ich sehr große Angst hatte. Es war 2 Uhr morgens, es konnte niemand in der Küche sein, da meine Eltern schon längst schliefen. Ich überlegte stundenlang, was das sein könnte und erwartete jeden Moment, etwas oder jemanden, in mein Zimmer kommen, doch es geschah nichts. Als ich endlich den Mut zusammen hatte nachzusehen, was da passiert war, war ich von mir selbst enttäuscht. Draußen gab es ein Gewitter und der starke Wind riss das Fenster auf, wobei eine Vase auf den Boden fiel und zerbrach. Gleiche Uhrzeit, immer wieder. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und nach dem Server schaute, war er plötzlich verschwunden. Ich fing ernsthaft an zu glauben, dass dies nur eine Einbildung war, oder ich hatte nur geträumt. Ich war die ganze Zeit am Schlafen. Ich wusste es nicht. In der Nacht, als ich wieder Counter Strike spielen wollte, wieder um 01:30 Uhr, tauchte der Server erneut auf. Obwohl ich Angst hatte, jointe ich wieder dem Server und sah den Typen wieder rumlaufen. Wieder schrieb ich ihn an, doch bekam keine Antwort. Ich dachte mir in dem Moment, jemand wolle mir einen Streich spielen. Also kam ich 5 Tage lang, jedes mal um 01:30 Uhr auf den Server und schrieb ihn an. Er antwortete endlich Eines Tages, als ich wieder auf dem Server war und ihn anschreiben wollte, passierte etwas, dass mein Herz fast zum Stehen brachte. Als ich dabei war, eine Nachricht an ihn zu verfassen schrieb jemand "Es war klar, dass du wieder auftauchst". Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet eine Antwort zu bekommen. Und das seltsamste daran war, dass ich ihm die Zeit gefolgt war und er blieb keine Sekunde stehen. Wie also schrieb er mit mir, wenn er die ganze Zeit am Laufen ist? " Wer bist du?" schrieb ich. Und ich wünsche mir heute, ich hätte diese Konversation nie begonnen. " So fängt es immer an. Am Ende bereuen sie es!" sagte er zu mir. Ich fing an misstrauisch zu werden. Was meinte er damit? Doch ich wollte es auch nicht herrausfinden. Einfach nur raus aus dem Server. Als ich dies versuchte merkte ich plötzlich, dass Maus und Tastatur plötzlich nicht mehr reagierten. Und ich sah meine Charakter laufen, ohne dass ich eine Taste betätigte. Wer war er!? Mein Charakter lief exakt auf der Spur, auf der der andere Typ lief. Ich konnte auch nicht mehr schreiben. Als ich versuchte meinen Computer durch den Power Knopf herunter zu fahren, wurde der Bildschirm plötzlich komplett weiß und ein Text erschien. "ES GIBT KEIN ENTKOMMEN!" Und der Pc schaltete sich aus. Ich hatte solche Angst und wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein.. der Servername.. "epacsEoNsIerehT". Rückwärts gelesen bedeutete er "ThereIsNoEscape". Ich hatte solche angst, dass ich einfach schlafen ging. Als ich den Computer am nächsten Tag anmachte und der Anmeldebildschirm erschien, öffnete sich erneut das spiel, wobei ich mich wieder auf dem Server befand. Wieder lief mein Charakter,diesmal viel schneller, die gleiche Strecke ab. "Du wirst immer wieder zurückkommen. Versuch erst gar nicht abzuhauen, tu einfach nur das, was man dir sagt" sagte er. Sollte ich auf ihn hören? Nein!. Ich schmiss sofort die Windows CD ein um den PC zu formatieren, weil ich der Meinung war, ich hätte mir einen bösen Virus eingefangen. Doch wieder erschien ein Text "Wie gesagt, es ist zwecklos!".. Die CD reagierte nicht und ich roch etwas verbranntes. Als ich die CD rausholte, war sie schwarz und komplett durchgebrannt. Ich bekam Panik und wusste nicht mehr wie es weiter gehen sollte. Mit meinen schwitzigen Händen versuchte ich ihm irgendwie deutlich zu machen, dass ich auf seine Forderungen eingehen werde. Jedoch reagierte die Tastatur nicht. "Schon Gut. Ich weiß was du schreiben willst. Du brauchst mir nichts zu schreiben, es reicht, wenn du den Willen hast, etwas zu machen. Ich verstehe es schon." "Wenn du meinen Befehlen gehorchst, wird dir schnell klar, dass ich keine bösen Absichten habe. Ich habe jemanden gesucht, der sich mit dem Spiel auskennt und eine Aufgabe für mich erledigt. Du bist derjenige. Ich bin einer der Entwickler dieses Spiels, doch als ich erkannte, auf welchem Wege, dieses Spiel produziert wird, habe ich versucht, mich unauffällig von Ihnen zu distanzieren. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie herrausfanden, was ich vorhabe. Sie brachten mich um... auf brutalster Weise. Was denkst du, wieso dieses Spiel so erfolgreich ist? Eine Geheimorganization ist hier am Werke. Wenn wir es nicht bald schaffen, dieses Spiel, bzw. die Quelle zu zerstören, dann wird etwas passieren. Sie verieten nicht ganz, was es damit auf sich hat aber eins kann ich dir verraten... Die Entwickler.........fsflgjsf sfjgh...sgh g...sgsg.." Connection Lost.!? Während ich mir das alles Durchlass und langsam anfing ihm zu trauen, brach plötzlich die Verbindung ab. Er fing an Buchstaben zu schreiben, was den Anschein machte, als würde jemand willkürlich auf die Tastatur draufhauen. Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen aus meinem Computer, bzw. durch meine Monitorboxen. Ein sehr lautes Schreien. Und der Bildschirm wurde plötzlich schwarz. Gerade als ich dachte, mein Pc hatte sich ausgeschaltet, kam eine tiefe, raue Stimme aus den Boxen, die sagte "Du bist der nächste. Ihr werdet alle dran glauben müssen". Nun schaltete sich der Computer wirklich aus und ich merkte später, dass die Sicherungen im ganzen Haus durchgebrannt waren.. Ich habe nie wieder was von ihnen gehört oder gesehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass derjenige, der den Kontakt zu mir suchte, wieder erscheinen wird. Vielleicht nicht bei mir, aber er wird es ganz sicher. Ich bitte euch den Server zu betreten, falls er bei euch erscheinen sollte. Ihr müsst diese Mission zu Ende bringen, da wir sonst nicht wissen was mit uns passieren wirdKategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Kurz